vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Philea
Summary Philea is one of the main protagonists of the manga, Magic? Muscle Is Stronger! After getting lost due to wandering around, she stumbles upon Yuri's house and met him. Together, they decided to leave the Death Forest and go on an adventure Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Philea Origin: Magic? Muscle Is Stronger! Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Rank C, The Most Beautiful Elf Powers and Abilities: Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Magic, Telepathy Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Can defeat a Lockna easily, caused craters to appear when bombarding Yuri with her attacks, defeated Velkis in one hit, and easily killed a Gargas) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building level, likely higher (Blocked the barrage of attacks from Leoneel Vonett and endured the blows she got from Leoneel Vonett) Stamina: Average Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Dimensional Bag Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Mind Reading can only work on those who are not wary of her and Wind God has a long casting time and will disappear if she's unconscious Notable Attacks/Techniques: Air Manipulation: Can use Wind Magic : God Wind God: Creates a behemoth-like being made out of Wind which can be controlled and is able to detach the body parts : Wind: Creates Wind for various uses : Wind Trident: Creates a Trident made out of Wind : Flowers of Gale: Sends out a barrage of needle-like attacks made out of Wind : Destruction Gale: Send out a barrage of gigantic needle-like attacks made out of Wind : Wind Chakram: Sends out a Chakram made out of Wind Electricity Manipulation: Can use Lightning Magic : Raijin Death Shock: Creates Lightning Bolt and sends it at her opponents : Hundred Spears of Thunder Fangs: Creates a barrage of needle-like attacks made out of Lightning : Thunder King's Destruction: Creates a myriad of Lightning Bolts and sends it at her opponents Fire Manipulation: Can use Fire Magic : Twin Dragon's Flame Dance: Creates 2 Dragons made out of Fire : Flame Bomb: Creates a ball of Fire Ice Manipulation: : Prison of Ice Pillars: Creates gigantic spikes of Ice Water Manipulation: Can use Water Magic Dimensional Storage: : Bag Can carry items in her Dimensional Bag Extrasensory Perception: Can feel the Aura of people Flight: : Wind: Creates Wind below her feet to fly Forcefield Creation: : Shield: Creates a Shield in front of her : Forcefield: Creates a Forcefield around her Healing: Can use Healing Magic to heal people Magic: Can use Wind, Lightning, Fire, Water, and Healing Magic Telepathy: Can read the minds of people Note: To see the reasons for her Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic? Muscle Is Stronger! Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths